


Untranslatable [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Academy Era, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Thrawn gets sick, Eli helps out. Which leads to an interesting night.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Untranslatable [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untranslatable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730072) by [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird). 



> Recorded for voiceteam 2020 week 3 never have I ever... recorded in my underwear.
> 
> Yes I know there are two versions of this already, but I have plans...

**Title:** Untranslatable   
**Fandom:** Star Wars: Thrawn   
**Author:** 13th_blackbird   
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Eli/Thrawn   
**Rating:** Explicit   
**Length:** 41:45  
**Summary:**

> Thrawn gets sick, Eli helps out. Which leads to an interesting night. 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730072)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Untranslatable.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Untranslatable [podfic - Mashup]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621427) by [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod), [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
